Unilateral
by ann-chan03
Summary: Y todos hemos amado a alguien alguna vez. Pero no necesariamente hemos sido amados por esa persona... al menos no de la misma forma. Ama hasta que te duela. Si te duele es buena señal.
1. Chapter 1

_Cuando vi Kimi to Boku tuve dos reacciones: _

_1\. Se me hizo trizas el corazón_

_2\. Las ideas para un fic me inundaron la cabeza _

_Y aquí estoy de nuevo. Adoré este anime y me encantan todos los personajes! Sin embargo, me quedo con este par! _

_Sin más preámbulo, los dejo con el primer capítulo. Espero que les guste._

* * *

_Unilateral _

_Capítulo I _

_Y junto con la lluvia, se van enjugando las penas de los jóvenes corazones enamorados. Nadie está exento del voluble amor, que un día puede mostrarnos su rostro más amable y al siguiente el más cruel. Simplemente se nos escapa de las manos. Nadie pide amar o no hacerlo, a fin de cuentas si huyes de él de seguro te seguirá. _

_Como quien se conduce a su propia desgracia, se encuentra Chizuru en la entrada del instituto, observando el característico cielo gris de las tardes de invierno, acompañadas de aquellas nostálgicas lluvias interminables. _

_-¡Rayos! Y justo hoy que olvidé mi paraguas. Si hasta parece que el clima le hace honor a mi terrible día.- se quejaba el rubio.-Bueno, no es como si fuera a parar de llover aun si me quedo aquí toda la tarde. Es mejor que me vaya de una buena vez.-_

_Caminando bajo aquel aguacero, Chizuru pensaba en todo lo que había pasado últimamente con Masaki, o como él suele llamarle: Mary. Aún si siempre decía cosas como que no es para nada tierna o que siempre está buscando pelea, sabía que amalaba profundamente a aquella tímida chica de primer año; lo sabía, lo sabía tan bien cómo que ella estaba igual de enamorada de Shun, su amigo. Un joven dulce, amable, tierno, leal, siempre preocupado por los demás antes que de él mismo, inocente en todos los aspectos._

_-¡Aah!- suspiró.- Después de todo entiendo porque Mary está tan enamorada de él. Shun-chan es probablemente la mejor persona que he conocido. Creo que sólo hay bondad en él.- dijo con un tono más bajo, para sí mismo. _

_Debido a sus sentimientos hacia Shun, Masaki siempre estaba cerca de él y por tanto de Chizuru y de los demás de su grupo de amigos. Entre tantos encuentros y situaciones, un día Chizuru terminó por enamorarse de ella. Mientras más la conocía, más le gustaba. _

_Él era más que consciente de los sentimientos que Masaki tenía hacia su amigo, pero nunca deseó sentirse de la forma en que lo hacía, al menos no por alguien que amaba a otra persona. _

_Se encontraba en la situación más estúpida y complicada. Siempre al pendiente de la pequeña chica, apoyándola, haciéndola reír. Nada lo hacía más feliz y a la vez más triste que estar cerca de su querida Mary. _

_-¡¿Pero qué es esto?! Incluso parece que está lloviendo más que antes. Tengo que darme prisa, aunque de todos modos ya es tarde para eso, estoy completamente empapado.- dijo estando a unos pocos metros de su casa. _

_Al llegar, se quitó la ropa mojada y fue a tomar un baño. _

_-Me pregunto cuándo se habrá enamorado Mary de Shun-chan. ¿Qué es lo que más le gusta de él'? ¿De qué forma se siente cada vez que lo ve? ¿Se preocupa tanto por el como yo de ella? ¡Demonios!- dijo mientras tomaba una toalla para secarse. _

_Se vistió y se tumbó en la cama. _

_-Por alguna extraña razón no puedo sacar de mi cabeza la imagen de Mary con ese hermoso vestido que traía puesto el día del festival escolar. Simplemente lucía hermosa. Recuerdo decirle lo estupenda que se veía, aunque en vez de decir "gracias" o sonrojarse como cualquier chica normal, sólo reaccionó para preguntar "¿crees que le guste a Shun-chan?"- se quejó el rubio – Pero nadie sabe nunca qué es lo que pasará. Tal vez Mary y yo… ¡Dios! Mi cabeza explotará si sigo así. Creo que mejor dormiré.-_

_A la mañana siguiente, como un día común y corriente, Chizuru se dirigía a almorzar con los demás. Al llegar, la escena que observó fue desconcertante. _

_-¡Vaya! Qué amable de tu parte, Masaki-chan. Se ven deliciosas. Gracias.- dijo Shun. _

_-No es nada. Espero que te gusten- exclamó llena de felicidad la pequeña chica.- Bueno, no quiero interrumpir, así que me voy ya. ¡Nos vemos!- _

_Chizuru se sentó y se incorporó a la conversación. _

_-Galletas con chispas de chocolate, ¿eh?, qué tierno de parte de Mary, casi parece que fuese una chica dulce e inofensiva de las que les gusta hacer este tipo de cosas-. Dijo fingiendo una sonrisilla e intentando parecer gracioso- quiero probar una más tarde, Shun-chan- _

_Durante todo el almuerzo estuvo un poco callado, sólo pensaba en lo feliz que ella se veía. Se sentía un tanto envidioso anhelando esa atención, y a la vez lleno de culpa precisamente por sentirse de esa manera-. _

_Terminó la hora de almuerzo y transcurrieron luego, el resto de las lecciones. Antes de darse cuenta, ya era la ahora de la salida. Chizuru pasaba por los casilleros cuando repentinamente le pareció escuchar unos sollozos cerca. Volteó y busco por los alrededores. _

_-Sólo podías ser tú en un lugar tan estrecho, ¿cierto, Mary?- dijo maquillando su asombro al verla oculta allí.- Eres tan pequeña y…- sé quedó atónito. Dejó su monólogo al ver como una desconsolada Mary empezaba a llorar desgarradoramente frente a él.-_

_-Oye… Mary, ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó con un tono inquieto. _

_-Shun-chan, él… está enamorado de otra chica, ¿verdad?- dijo con enormes lágrimas desbordando de sus ojos._

_-¿Dé qué hablas, Mary?- dijo el rubio, muy confuso._

_-Shun-chan, él estaba hoy con una chica de segundo año de su clase. La estaba esperando y se fueron juntos hoy. No estaba espiándolo ni nada. Es sólo que quería despedirme de él y…- hizo una pausa- Shun-chan parecía muy feliz a su lado.- _

_Chizuru no comprendía porqué Shun estaría con esa chica. Se le hacía muy extraño todo. Sin embargo, su mayor preocupación en ese momento no era él sino aquella chica ingenua de la cual estaba perdidamente enamorado. _

_-Creo que lo has malinterpretado todo, quizá sólo fu…- _

_-No tienes que mentir. ¿Por qué iba Shun-chan a fijarse en mí? Él es tan amable y bueno conmigo. Pero ¿acaso no es así con todos? No es como si yo fuese especial para él. Debo ser una molestia… Además seguramen…- _

_"__Quizá no debo… quizá mis imprudencias me alejen de ella un día Sólo que no soporto verla así, quisiera evitar su dolor de algún modo, quisiera que sonriera como suele hacerlo. Odio verla triste, me desgarra el corazón…" pensaba Chizuru mientras la abrazaba en silencio. Masaki no dijo una palabra tras ser interrumpida por un cálido abrazo._

_-No sé qué habrá significado aquella situación que viste. Pero tengo la certeza de que sólo fue un malentendido. Ahora deja de llorar aquí como una tonta y no te des por vencida con Shun-chan. ¿Tú… en verdad lo quieres, cierto? Entonces no desistas tan fácilmente como si no valiera nada todo tu esfuerzo. Busca el modo y haz que tus sentimientos lleguen a él.- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro acompañado de un tono entusiasta.- Además, nunca te atrevas a decir que eres una molestia, otra vez. ¡Aah!_

_¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Mary? Siempre lloras por todo.- terminó diciendo. _

_"__En algún lugar de mí me arrepiento por todo lo que dije. En algún rincón bizarro deseo que pase todo lo contrario… Una lucha interna se desata ahora mismo dentro de mí. Nunca pensé que podría sentirme de esta forma, tengo unas horribles ganas de llorar ahora mismo" Estos eran los pensamiento rondando la mente de Chizuru. _

_-Gracias. ¡Lo haré!- dijo Masaki- limpiando las lágrimas en sus mejillas. _

_La ayudó a levantarse del suelo y seguidamente la contemplaba yéndose, alejándose de él poco a poco. _

_-¡Mary!- gritó._

_La chica volteó. Se detuvo esperando una respuesta._

_-Eeeeh… parece que lloverá de nuevo. No olvides tu paraguas.- exclamó improvisadamente. _

_-Eeh, claro…- respondió.- ¡Adiós! – _

_Chizuru no se movió de donde estaba, viéndola irse una vez más. _

_-¿Sabes? Eso no es lo que quería decir…- dijo para sí mismo. Pero no creo poder decírtelo nunca de todos modos. Espero que al menos tú puedas decírselo a Shun-chan un día…- _

_Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos. Bailando suavemente en su ojo izquierdo, amenazaban otras más con derramarse en sus mejillas._

_-Te amo, Mary.- _


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos!

Finalmente, he terminado este segundo capítulo. Espero no haber tardado mucho, traté de terminarlo lo antes posible. Ojalá les guste mucho y les agradezco mucho su apoyo y sus opiniones, saber que lo han disfrutado me llena de satisfacción.

Sin más preámbulo, vamos a lo que sigue!

_Capítulo II _

_"__Incluso me desconozco a mí mismo… es curioso, creo que cada día que pasa te amo más. No sé qué es lo que me causa este dolor tan intenso en el pecho, él extrañarte tanto o saber que tú ni siquiera me extrañas a mí. A veces siento que las abrasadoras llamas de este sentimiento, terminarán conmigo pronto…Debo estar volviéndome loco o sino lo estaré antes de lo que imagino. Sé que soy joven, pero los adultos nos subestiman todo el tiempo. Nos creen incapaces de amar realmente, creen imposible que yo pueda amarte tanto como te amo…" _

_Las noches se habían vuelto el espacio del día para reflexionar, Chizuru estaba en una lucha constante, pensando y pensando hasta terminar dormido sin siquiera darse cuenta. ¿Debería decirle a Mary como me siento con respecto a ella? _

_Los rayos del sol atravesaban la ventana de la habitación de Masaki. Chizuru no era el único ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Alguien más se las ingeniaba para alcanzar su gran amor, o como ella suele llamarle: "Shun-chan". _

_-¡Gracias a Dios! Parece que finalmente acabó este tiempo tan lluvioso. ¡Qué bien! Hacía falta un poco de sol estos días.- dijo Masaki, mientras corría las cortinas de la ventana._

_Luego de tomar el desayuno, la pequeña chica de cabello castaño se dirigía al instituto. _

_-Recuerden que las pruebas de final de semestre comienzan la otra semana. Por favor estudien mucho y prepárense adecuadamente.-_

_-¡Vaya! Otra vez pruebas. El tiempo se va muy rápido. ¿No crees, Sato-san?- _

_-Eeh… sí, es verdad.- contestó Masaki._

_-Bueno, nos vemos mañana.- _

_-¡Adiós!- _

_Estando en casa, Masaki se dispuso a estudiar toda la tarde. Siempre se había preocupado por mantener buenas calificaciones, y esta vez no era la excepción._

_-Además, esta podría ser una buena oportunidad de impresionar a Shun-chan.- dijo llena de entusiasmo. _

_Ya era viernes y todo transcurría como un día normal, sin embargo Masaki se veía algo cansada. En la última lección, algo parecía no estar bien del todo. _

_-¿Sato-san? ¿Estás durmiendo en clase?-_

_-Oye, no luces bien. ¿Estás enferma o algo?-_

_-Eh, no. Para nada. ¡Estoy bien! En serio. Quizá estoy un poco cansada, es todo.- respondió algo adormecida en su escritorio. _

_A la salida, Masaki vio a Shun-chan en la entrada del instituto. Y entonces tuve una idea. Preguntarle acerca de un ejercicio de matemáticas parecía una buena idea para pasar tiempo con él y a la vez estudiar, aunque resultara difícil concentrarse siquiera un poco estando cerca suyo._

_-¡Shun-chan! ¡Hola!- exclamó animada. _

_-Masaki-chan. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Necesitas algo?- dijo con tono amable. _

_-Eh, sí. Verás, es que tengo una duda con esta ecuación, m- me preguntaba si podrí… me pregutab… Shun-chan.- _

_-¿Masaki-chan?- te ves muy pálida ¿Te sientes bien?- exclamo Shun, preocupado. _

_-Yo… Shun-chan. Qu…- dijo Masaki, con una voz, cansada a punto de desfallecer en ese instante. _

_Empezaba a ver todo borroso y con gran dificultad podía mantenerse en pie. Su tez era pálida, en verdad lucía mal. Sintió como lentamente sus ojos sucumbían, y poco a poco se cerraron, perdió el equilibrio y cayó desmayada frente a un aterrado Shun, sin saber qué debía hacer. _

_Cerca de ellos, pasaron Yuki y Chizuru. Estaban desconcertados al ver la expresión en el rostro de Shun. _

_-¿Qué fue lo que…?- dijo Yuki sin terminar su frase. _

_-¡Mary! Shun, ¿qué fue lo que le pasó?- dijo Chizuru tomándola en sus brazos.- _

_-¡Chicos! Menos mal que llegaron. No sé qué es lo que tiene, me estaba preguntando algo cuando de repente se desmayó. Me siento muy mal por ella. Ahora mismo me están esperando, estuve ayudándole a estudiar a Minako-san, y ahora mismo tenemos un grupo de estudio con otros compañeros de clase. Pero tampoco podía dejar a Masaki-chan así. ¿Podías por favor llevarla a la enfermería? Estoy retrasado. Por favor cuida de ella.- dijo Shun con un rostro lleno de angustia._

_-No te preocupes, ve.- dijo el rubio._

_-¡Muchas gracias! Te lo encargo- exclamó alejándose._

_-Yuki, adelántate. Iremos a comer luego.- dijo Chizuru. _

_-Está bien. Cuida de Masaki-chan.- se despidió Yuki. _

_Rápidamente, la llevó a la enfermería. Estaba lleno de aflicción al no saber que le ocurría a Masaki. _

_-Estará bien, Ya le he suministrado unos medicamentos que la harán sentirse mejor. Pronto harán efecto. Sin embargo, aún estará débil hasta que haya descansado lo suficiente. ¿Podrías por favor acompañarla a casa? Temo que pueda sentirse mal de nuevo y lo mejor es que haya alguien con ella.- _

_-Lo haré. Gracias.- contestó Chizuru a la enfermera.- ¡Mira lo que haces! Pudiste haberme matarme de la angustia. ¡Tonta! ¿Por qué siempre te esfuerzas tanto, hasta el punto en que puedes dañarte a ti misma? Debes cuidar un poco más de ti. Pero ahora no te preocupes, sólo descansa. Si sigues siendo tan descuidada no me dejas más remedio, tendré que cuidarte yo mismo.- suspiró aliviado. _

_-Shun-chan… ¿D…dónde estoy?-_

_-¡Espera! ¡No te levantes tan bruscamente! Acabas de desmayarte- exclamó Chizuru.-Toma tus cosas, te espero afuera. Te acompañaré a casa-_

_-G…gracias.- respondió algo tímida. _

_"__Siempre nos imaginé caminando juntos a casa. No estoy decepcionado ni nada. Es sólo que lo imaginaba algo diferente…" pensaba Chizuru. "Tal vez nos tomaríamos de las manos y…" antes de darse cuenta estaba totalmente sonrojado. _

_-¿Qué pasa con esa expresión? Además, tu cara está roja. ¿Será que estás enfermo?- dijo Mary burlándose un poco. _

_-N-no es nada.- dijo avergonzado _

_Finalmente llegaron a casa de Masaki. Chizuru empezaba a sentir nostalgia de llegar al momento de despedirse._

_-Bueno, me voy. Descansa bien, no exageres con el estudio y toma las medic…- no pudo terminar de hablar. Masaki se sostenía de su brazo, se aferró fuertemente a él. _

_-¿Te estás sintiendo débil de nuevo?- dijo. _

_-Estoy bien, no necesito que me cuides.- respondió Masaki. Nunca le gustó ser una carga para los demás, siempre había visto por ella misma. _

_-Sí, claro. Estabas a punto de desmayarte otra vez. Entremos. Te ayudaré.- _

_La casa parecía muy tranquila, no se escuchaba un solo ruido. _

_-¿Estás sola en casa?- preguntó algo nervioso. _

_-Mis padres están en Hokkaido visitando a mi abuela. Volverán hasta el domingo.- contestó Masaki- De todos modos no te preocupes, estoy bien…-_

_-Quizá deberías llamarles…- dijo Chizuru. _

_-¡Por supuesto que no! No quiero preocuparlos con algo tan trivial. De verdad ya me siento mejor, sólo… comeré algo y me iré a dormir.- dijo Mary, adquiriendo de nuevo aquella débil apariencia. _

_-S-si te parece bien, yo puedo quedarme contigo. Sólo hasta que te sientas mejor, y así me aseguraré de que no te abuses con los estudios de nuevo. ¿Sabes? A veces es bueno recibir algo de ayuda de los demás, eso no te hace débil. Significa que se preocupan por ti.- dijo Chizuru con una sonrisa._

_Masaki estaba tan aturdida que difícilmente podía caminar de esa forma. Estaba a punto de suceder algo muy problemático. Chizuru, la cargó para llevarla hasta su cama, aún si se sentía nervioso con el hecho de estar solos en su habitación, el rubio estaba enfocado en proteger a la chica. _

_-¿Cuál es la habitación?- preguntó._

_-L-la de la derecha.- respondió ella. _

_Sin soltarla ni un segundo, abrió, a duras penas, la puerta de la habitación. La empujó un poco hacia atrás con sus piernas para evitar que Masaki pudiera lastimarse al sostenerla en sus brazos. La colocó delicadamente en el futón donde ésta terminó por quedarse dormida en pocos minutos. _

_-No te preocupes, Mary. Yo estoy contigo…- _

_Bajo las escaleras y salió a la tienda a comprar las cosas que creyó necesarias para este tipo de ocasiones. De pie en el pasillo, observaba atento. _

_-¿Qué es lo que usualmente necesitas cuando te enfermas? Bueno… llevaré esto, esto también, quizá un poco de aquello. Veamos del otro lado del pasillo ¿Qué más?- se decía a si mismo tratando de ser atinado. _

_Salió de la tienda apresurado y se dirigió a la casa de Masaki lo antes posible. Al llegar, subió al segundo piso donde se encontraba ella. Se detuvo a admirarla por unos segundos. _

_-Es tan… frágil. No la entiendo. Detesta que las personas se preocupen por ella, siempre está a la defensiva cuando me acerco a ella o cualquier otra persona que no sea Shun-chan. Así es como es ella. Pero en este momento, sólo deseo protegerla, deseo poder entrar en su vida, deseo que cuente conmigo.- dijo inclinado del lado izquierdo de Masaki acariciando su rostro. _

_Ella ni siquiera estaba consciente de lo que ocurría, estaba tan agotada y soñolienta por las medicinas, que parecía en un sueño profundo. _

_-Mary, podría ser peligroso estar a solas con un joven apuesto y codiciado como yo. Así somos los hombres, estamos llenos de toda clase de impulsos. No deberías confiarte tanto conmigo- dijo entre risas. _

_Fue hacia la cocina y puso en práctica sus innatas habilidades culinarias para preparar una sopa, o algo así… Después de fallar un par de veces, finalmente lo logró. Subió y entró de nuevo a la habitación, Masaki conservaba la misma posición, todo estaba justo como cuando se fue. Puso la sopa en la mesa de noche que estaba a su lado, y lentamente se acercó a ella._

_-Mary, despierta- dijo mientras movía un poco su brazo.- Tienes que comer algo. Antes de que digas algo, la sopa está bien. ¡Lo sé, la probé! Así que como un poco.-_

_-¿Eh? ¿Cuánto tiempo me dormí?- dijo algo confusa. _

_-Eso no importa ahora. Por favor come un poco. ¿O acaso quieres que te la de en la boca como un bebé? ¿Es eso? Debiste decirlo desde un principio, Mary- _

_-¡Claro que no! ¡¿Qué cosas dices?!- exclamó la chica. _

_Increíblemente, Masaki bebió toda la sopa que Chizuru había preparado para ella; probablemente estaba hambrienta ya que no había comido casi nada en un buen rato. Por su parte, Chizuru no sólo se sentía feliz de poder ayudarla, sino de compartir tiempo con ella. _

_-Muchas gracias por todo. Ahora estoy mejor gracias a que me ayudaste. Odio decirlo, pero te debo una.- dijo Masaki un poco azorada por todos los cuidados que el rubio tuvo con ella._

_-No tienes nada que agradecer, Mary.- dijo muy serio.- No es como si un caballero como yo pudiese abandonar a una dama indefensa a su suerte.- dijo bromeando un poco, como suele hacerlo en ese tipo de circunstancias. _

_-¡Ya cállate! Nadie estaba indefensa ni nada. Podría haberlo hecho yo sola- dijo con tono defensivo. _

_-Sí, claro. Tú sola- dijo riendo. _

_-Sí, incluso tal vez Shun-chan… un momento; ahora que lo recuerdo estaba con Shun-chan cuando comencé a sentirme mal. Él… ¿dijo alguna cosa? ¿Se preocupó?- preguntó algo desesperada. _

_Un recordatorio sombrío de los sentimientos no correspondidos lo invadieron de nuevo. Estaba sintiéndose tan bien junto a esa persona a quien quería con tanto celo, de repente, algún destello de esperanza le parecía surgir entre aquellas conversaciones y el simple hecho de ser él quien estuviera en ese momento en que ella necesitaba al alguien que la protegiera. Le dio la sensación de que podría ser eterno. Se decía a sí mismo "podría hacer esto por siempre; podría quererla bajo cualquier circunstancia sin ninguna restricción; podría… hacerlo todo por ella; pero ella no siente lo mismo…"_

_-Eso me recuerda, ¿qué hacías con Shun-chan a la salida?- respondió con otra pregunta. _

_-Eso no es de tu incumbencia...- dijo nerviosa._

_-¡Qué cruel, Mary!- dijo Chizuru intentando persuadirla. _

_-Y-yo, sólo quería preguntarle algo que no entendí en clase a Shun-chan. Pensé que tal vez sería una oportunidad de estar con él un poco más. De cualquier forma, imagino que está muy ocupado como para perder su tiempo conmigo, ¿no? Debe ser eso…- dijo entristecida. –Quizá está saliendo con alguien más… la chica del otro día.-_

_"__¿La chica del otro día? ¿Se refiere a Minako-san, la compañera de clase de Shun-chan? Pero sí ellos solo se reúnen para estudiar para las pruebas."_

_-¡Tonta!- dijo con una sonrisilla.-_

_-Me esforcé tanto para que Shun-chan me reconociera, me preparé mucho para las pruebas y así impresionarlo. Pero hoy cuando intenté hablar con él, la oportunidad de acercarme más a él me fue arrebatada. Y entonces me doy cuenta de que en verdad no sé nada de Shun-chan. No sé si tengo alguna posibilidad con él, pero tal vez si algún día le dijera lo que siento por él. ¡Quiero tanto a Shun-chan! Y tengo ese deseo de compartir esos momentos felices con él, y saber qué es lo que piensa, qué es lo que lo hace feliz o qué lo pone triste… o saber si quizá piensa en mí- dijo Masaki con un mirada melancólica y a la vez tan llena de ilusión, resplandeciente como su rostro iluminado al ver a ese chico que tanto ama. _

_-Bueno, nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas.- dijo Chizuru.-Ahora que sé que estas mejor y has descansado lo suficiente, creo que es mejor que me vaya a casa. Pero si necesitas algo sólo llámame.- _

_Diciendo esto, tomó sus cosas y salió de la habitación. _

_-Gracias, gracias por todo.- respondió la chica. _

_-Nos vemos, Mary.- se despidió Chizuru. _

_De camino a casa, tratando fuertemente de ordenar el desastre en su cabeza, Chizuru no lograba sacar de su cabeza las palabras de Masaki. Se le hacía familiar ese profundo sentimiento que expresaba la chica en sus palabras. _

_"__Créeme, no existe alguien que pueda entenderte mejor que yo; y eso es porque mis sentimientos hacía ti son igual de profundos que los que sientes por él. Sé lo que duele y lo bien que se siente, ambas caras de la moneda las conozco bien. Pero, Mary, lo que me hace más feliz en este mundo, es que tú lo seas. Cuando amas tanto a alguien como yo te amo a ti, quieres que esa persona sea feliz aún si no es a tu lado." _

_Y entre tantos pensamientos, llegó a una conclusión, incluso si no representa ningún beneficio para él. Simplemente, se negaba a vivir atado con sus propias cadenas. Sin esperar nada, sin importar nada de lo que fuera a pasar…_

_-He tomado una decisión. Le diré a Mary lo que siento por ella.- _


	3. Chapter 3

_Y con este tercer capítulo concluyo este fanfic. Mil disculpas por la demora! Me tomé un poco más de tiempo para intentar darle el mejor acabado posible. Para explicar un pequeño detalle, sabemos que Chizuru ya se había declarado en el anime, sin embargo en el caso de esta historia, no le he sido fiel a ese aspecto del anime; de hecho la mayoría es meramente invención mía y sólo he partido del anime como una referencia para la personalidad de los personajes y un par de situaciones que usualmente se desarrollarían de esa manera. Dicho esto, sólo me queda agradecerles por su apoyo y espero reviews son sus opiniones. _

_Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo! :) _

_PD: Me he inspirado en una frase de Teresa de Calcuta para este último capítulo. Da la casualidad que cayó como anillo al dedo con la historia..._

* * *

_Capítulo III _

_La ansiedad lo vuelve loco, pero ya lo ha decidido: "no pasará un día más sin que Masaki sepa que la quiero". ¿Y cuál será el mejor momento para decirlo? ¿Qué debería decir exactamente? ¿Qué debo esperar? _

_-¡Chizuru! Oye, ¿estás prestando atención?- exclamó Yuki_

_-¿Eh? Lo siento yo…- respondió el rubio_

_-Vamos a almorzar- dijo Yuki, restando importancia. _

_Subiendo las escaleras, observó a la pequeña chica de cabello rizado que solía colarse en su mente todo el tiempo. En un par de segundos se encontraron uno frente al otro, sin embargo, tras el silencio cortante, la distancia se fue agrandando entre ambos. _

_Simplemente se estaba alejando de él en ese momento, pero Chizuru experimentó una sensación tajante al verla marcharse, sin decir una sólo palabra, sin siquiera mirarse a los ojos, era como si se desconectaran para siempre. _

_Chizuru bajo las escaleras tan rápido como pudo tratando de alcanzarla, intentando acabar con esa extraña brecha separándolos sin ningún motivo aparente. "¿Por qué no la había saludado como de costumbre? ¿Por qué quitó su mirada como si tuviera algo que ocultar? ¿Y por qué diablos ella me ignora? "Chizuru es incapaz de responder siquiera a sus propias incógnitas. _

_La tomó del brazo evitando que diera un paso más. Pensando en todo y a la vez en nada, Chizuru rebuscó rápidamente en su cabeza alguna cosa que pudiese servir para explicarse. _

_-¡Mary, espera!- exclamó diligente_

_-Chi-chizuru. ¿Pero q-q…- _

_-¿Por qué me has ignorado allá arriba?- dijo siendo impulsivo como de costumbre _

_-Yo… No estaba ignorándote, no te vi, es todo. ¿Qué pasa contigo?- exclamó intentando parecer indignada. _

_-¡Claro que lo hiciste! ¿Acaso tú…? – Hizo una pausa repentina- ¿No estarás evitándome o sí?_

_Permaneció callada, manteniendo la mirada baja. _

_-¡Dios! ¡Si estás evitándome!- exclamó Chizuru atónito. ¿P-p pero por qué? Mary, yo…- _

_-¡Basta! ¡Está bien! Tal vez estaba evitándote, no fue mi intención, sólo… me avergoncé un poco, supongo. Además, ¿qué querías que hiciera? Es extraño encontrarte de repente en el pasillo luego de que me viste en un estado deplorable el otro día. Es vergonzoso para una chica que la vean así, ¿sabes?- dijo agitada. _

_Chizuru parecía impactado con la respuesta, de algún modo era hilarante y aliviador. Encontraba una especie de ternura en las palabras de la pequeña chica, siempre pensando en los más minuciosos detalles de todo, preocupada por cosas irrelevantes, intentando parecer fuerte frente a otros. Admiraba la belleza de su rostro sonrojado, se sintió totalmente rendido ante ese sentimiento, la amaba, la amaba y eso era todo, no hay nada más que decir, no hay nada más que pensar. _

_De la forma menos esperada, se acercó inclinándose sutilmente hacia ella. Temblando sus piernas, con sus manos delicadamente sobre los hombres de Masaki, la besó. En medio de la consciencia y el impulso, cedió ante sus más profundos deseos. _

_-Me gustas, Mary- dijo secamente sin vacilar- De hecho yo… yo te amo…- exclamó. _

_Masaki siquiera procesaba sus palabras, ni siquiera se había recuperado de aquel beso. Estupefacta, miraba a Chizuru aun con su boca ligeramente entreabierta. _

_-Mary, siento hab…- _

_-Y-y- yo… Es que, Shun-chan es….- interrumpió Masaki. _

_-Mary.- esta vez interrumpiendo el rubio, con un tono firme- No te preocupes, no espero que digas nada al respecto y no debes explicarte tampoco. La verdad es que ni yo mismo sé en qué momento comencé a sentirme de esta forma, pero estás en mi cabeza todo el tiempo, y tengo la necesidad de saber cómo te encuentras, si algo te preocupa, e intento explicarme a mí mismo qué es lo que tanto me gusta de esa actitud tosca y tierna a la vez y te veo y no dejo de pensar en lo mucho que adoro ese cabello largo y rizado, y ese rostro deslumbrante, y esa sonrisa que difícilmente tienes si no es con Shun-chan. Lo sé. Así que no quiero que digas nada, ¿está bien? Lo dije y es porque no podía guardármelo más. Si no lo decía ahora, lo haría dentro de poco. Te amo y eso es todo, Mary.- dijo Chizuru saliendo del mismo shock al que el mismo se había sometido._

_-Y sé que amas a Shun-chan, porque conozco esa mirada, porque me es familiar esa sonrisa y esa opresión en el pecho. Porque sé lo que es estar dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ver feliz a la persona que tanto amas. La amas tanto que deseas profundamente que sea feliz aún sino es contigo. Y tú te conformarías con saber que lo está. Es así como funciona esto del amor ¿cierto, Mary? _

_Con un silencio abrumador apoderándose de la atmósfera, Chizuru, sin más que decir se retiró lentamente dispuesto a marcharse. _

_-¡Idiota!- gritó Masaki, quien finalmente reaccionó para decir una sola palabra. _

_Chizuru, se volteó un poco impactado todavía. Masaki dio unos pocos pasos hasta alcanzarlo. Sus mejillas enrojecidas, captaban toda la atención del rubio que fácilmente se perdía en su belleza; la observaba lleno de incertidumbre y dudas. _

_-¿Cómo te atrev… ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¿Cómo te atreves a? ¡Idiota! ¿No pensaste ni por un minuto que quizás… yo querría que hubiese sido diferente?- _

_-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?- dijo Chizuru algo confuso.-Espera, te refieres a….- Chizuru soltó una carcajada, en verdad la chica frente a él le encantaba, con ella debía esperar lo inesperado. _

_-¡Eres increíble! ¿Ves lo que digo? Siempre piensas en los detalles. De todos modos, lo siento. Por favor discúlpame.- dijo inclinando su cabeza.- No era mi intención tomar tu primer beso y de esa manera ta- _

_-¡Ya cállate! ¡No lo digas! ¡Es vergonzoso!- Dijo Masaki, luciendo azorada-Además no estoy molesta por eso. ¿Y quién dijo que fue mi primer beso? ¡Eres tan… odioso!- exclamó con tono bajo.- ¡Aah!- suspiró. Siempre imaginé mi primer beso de una forma más romántica, algo más… es… olvídalo. No tiene sentido.- dijo Masaki resignada. _

_Chizuru sonrió. En la situación actual, ya no tenía nada que perder. Había dicho ya todo lo que tenía que decir, desde luego alguien como él sabe cuándo es momento de retirarse. Esta vez, había algo más que hacer. Acarició el rostro de Masaki, posó ambas manos en sus mejillas y sin ninguna prisa, dulcemente y lleno de cierta intensidad, la besó nuevamente. En esta ocasión, algo varió, y podía sentirlo, como sus sentimientos la alcanzaban poco a poco, como fluían en ambos sentidos. _

_-Nos vemos luego, Mary- dijo Chizuru. _

_Masaki, lo tomó del brazo evitando que siguiera. _

_-Sabes lo que siento por Shun-chan, y él… en verdad me gusta…- dijo Masaki. _

_-Lo sé.- dijo con una sonrisa vacía.- Está todo bien- Me voy entonces. ¡Nos vemos!- _

_Se retiró finalmente del lugar. Aun digiriendo todo, caminaba en silencio. _

_No siempre nuestros sentimientos son correspondidos; no siempre obtenemos el final que tanto anhelamos; no siempre son suficiente un par de palabras, y no siempre son suficientes todas las acciones. A veces nos toca ganar y a veces nos toca perder. El amor es duro, y el amor duele. _

_-Mary, tal vez algún día puedas sentir por mí lo que yo siento por ti.- dijo para sí mismo.-Hasta entonces, sólo quiero poder verte sonreír.- _

_Si amas hasta que te duela, ya no habrá más dolor, sólo más amor. _


End file.
